


Child's Play

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, wartenburg wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you like to play a game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child's Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Mikey/Alicia, wartenburg wheel" for [](http://anoneknewmoose.livejournal.com/profile)[**anoneknewmoose**](http://anoneknewmoose.livejournal.com/). Written for the [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) square "possession/marking".

_would you like to play a game_

Mikey shivers when he gets the text, and completely loses his train of thought, nearly running into a display until Frank’s hand shoots out and grabs him and pulls him out of danger. “I don’t want to know,” Frank interrupts when Mikey opens his mouth to say something. “Seriously. Keep it to yourself.”

“I was going to say thanks.”

“No, you weren’t. You were going to go to that place that we’ve talked about and is only allowed on buses very late at night when we’ve been away from home forever and won’t be getting there soon and are very very horny.”

“We’re in a toy store.”

“Yeah, well, that doesn’t change the rules.” Frank gives him a pointed look. “Go home to your wife, asshole.”

“You’re the best, Frankie.”

“I know. Just don’t let on about it to your wife. You know how she gets jealous.”

Mikey snorts and slaps him on the back, weaving through the store and out to his car. Frank’s probably already on the phone to Gerard, so Gerard’s probably already on his way to the store, so Mikey doesn’t feel guilty about taking Frank’s ride. He takes back roads to get home, because taking the main roads is guaranteed to add a good twenty minutes to the trip.

When he gets home and inside, the house is dark. He glances into the TV room, just in case it actually is an attempt to get him home to watch _War Games_ , which is equally okay, but the TV’s off and the room’s empty, so he tugs off his shirt and tosses it onto the couch, leaning against the wall to get his sneakers off before padding into the bedroom. The lights are off, and the blackout curtains mean there’s a gray glow covering the dark blue comforter.

“Hey.” Alicia comes out of the bathroom, backlit by the yellow glow. It keeps most of her body in shadow, golden skin and the swell of curves.

“Hey.” He strips down completely, waiting for her to tell him what to do. It’s hard not to move while she looks him over, his natural instinct to shift and hunch and hide.

“On your stomach.”

He goes easily, tucking the pillow under his chest and laying on top of it, head turned to the side. He never feels exposed when he’s with her, even like this when he doesn’t know what she has planned.

“Do you want to play a game?”

“Yeah.” He huffs the word on a breath as she straddles his legs, her ass warm against the backs of his thighs. “What’d you have in mind? C-chess? Monopoly? Risk?”

“Mmm. Not quite.” He feels the first bite of the wheel along his back, and then a quick progression of the teeth as they sink in, a sharp short line. She lifts the wheel and then moves it over an inch and makes another line. Mikey turns his head and buries his face against the pillow, the sharp metal spikes digging into his skin. “I was thinking more along the lines of tic-tac-toe.”

“Fuck, Alicia,” Mikey groans as she turns her wrist, starting the second set of parallel lines.

“Not yet. Not for a long while.” She presses the wheel harder against his skin. Mikey feels each spike as it presses, digging against flesh and muscle and fat, threatening to pierce the skin until the wheel turns a little bit more and he has a brief respite before the next tooth hits.

He bites the pillow to keep from screaming, the wheel moving faster, tearing dark red dotted lines into his back. He loses the fight, gasping into the pillow, burying muffled screams. He can feel blood prick his skin beneath the surface, rising up and smearing on his back, on the metal.

He jerks away from the pillow, gasping for breath, as the wheel disappears from his skin. Alicia blows a warm breath across his back and it breaks him, nearly doubling him over as he comes hard against the comforter.

Alicia leans in, just the suggestion of her weight on his back making Mikey moan softly. She presses a kiss to the top of his spine and then the nape of his neck. “I win.”  



End file.
